


Bringing Up Cat

by Oniria_Creation



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam is not the Antichrist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Big Heavenly Being - Cat, Chaotic Energy Crowley, Comic, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Crowley's Observatory, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Fell's Private Library, Fluff, Humor, Introducing Cat, M/M, Reverse Omens, rated M for Bad Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniria_Creation/pseuds/Oniria_Creation
Summary: Crowley is an angel who has been living among humans for too many years (about 6000 or so), he has become used to them. It is obvious that Heaven trusts him to deliver the Guide Spirit to the one who will be the new Savior of the world, an 11-year-old boy.Fell is a terrifying demon ... and Crowley's only friend.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Humor, fluff and a huge cat in this nonsensical comic.
> 
> Thank you, Pufferfish Yoghurt Starters girls for all your help and support in all my silly projects and ideas <3

  
  
  



	2. The Guiding Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley receives in his observatory the uncomfortable visit of Razael and Saniel, the angelic versions of Hastur and Ligur.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on Twitter: @Oniria_Creation.


End file.
